


In My Sights

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Kink, Masturbation, Polyamory, Snipers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: After clearing a building RJ decides to fuck with Anna just a little bit.





	In My Sights

They had been traveling for a week straight now, moving at an infuriatingly slow pace. For a woman who had come on to him the first night that he had met her, Anna moved slower than Sticky when it came to traveling. Every single building had to be explored so she could find new chems to concoct or a bunch of screws so she could modify a gun. 

“Anna, come in.” The static of the airwaves crackling in his ear. When they had found the pair of walkie talkies in working condition, Anna had insisted on grabbing them and modifying so they could communicate when he decided that the best vantage point was higher up. Which was often. While she often went running into battle with something like a shot gun, he preferred to pick each of their enemies off at a distance. 

“Yeah RJ. What’s up?” She was huffing slightly, probably climbing one of the stairwells. Somehow, they had survived the blasts while the outer wall of the apartment building had crumbled over the years. 

He shifted slightly, relieving the built-up tension in his legs; even crouched into a proper sniper's stance, two hours picking off raiders when she shepherded them to the open wall had taken its toll. “Lost sight of ya. Needed to make sure that you were still with me.” 

He heard her laugh into the radio, “Nah man. You and Hancock ain’t getting rid of me that easily. Have you seen any movements in the upper floors?” 

“Negative. Not since you pushed the last wave into my line of sight.” 

“Yeah I haven’t heard movement other than rats since then either. Heading to the outer wall, radio me when I'm back in your sights.” 

He scanned the open rooms of the 4 apartments he could see into. Movement. Third floor, second room. Mac focused down the scope again, catching the green glow of her PipBoy as she moved some of the broken debris around. “Whatcha doin’ Anna?” 

The radio was silent for a moment as he watched her fumble with the receiver. “Setting up camp. Your formative years may have been in a cave but I was already 12 when I moved into mine. My eyes arn’t as used to the dark as yours.” He dark silhouette was suddenly illuminated as he watched a lantern flair and bask the destroyed room in a soft glow. Sometimes she was so stupid. Anyone could see them as the night got darker. 

“Anna if I can see your lantern so can every fu-asshole in the ‘wealth. We can’t camp here tonight.” 

“Maybe you can see me with binoculars but there is another room we can sleep in, far better protected. And I doubt you can actually see me that well.” He let a bullet fly, pegging the destroyed painted that hung right over her shoulder. He heard he gasp into the mic. “Okay, okay point made. Did you really need to shoot at me?” 

“No but watching you jump and jiggle is always fun.” 

“Jiggle? Mac, you and I both know that there isn’t much to jiggle.” 

He loaded another round into the chamber and relined his shot. This time at the floorboards in front of her feet. 

She jumped and the radio crackled on immediately. “Seriously?!” 

“Okay, okay! I’m done.” 

“I’m telling Hancock when we get back.” 

“What’s he gonna do, spank me and make me call him Daddy? That’s what he’s got you for. You guys brought me in ‘cause we both know how much he loves to get his ass pounded and how much having both your holes played with drives you wild.” 

He had switched to his binoculars now, watching as she moved in and out of the room, clearing debris. God her ass looked good when she squatted down. 

“You sure do got a filthy mouth when you get going RJ. If you say you were much worse in Lamplight I am not sure I would want to have dealt with that kid.” 

“That kid couldn’t have even thought of half the things I think of doing to you Anna. Trust me.” 

“Oh? Like what?” 

“Really Anna? Fine! Find where I put that bullet in the floorboards, something to sit on and bring the lantern over.” He watched as she froze at his tone, dark and dangerous. He was already back at his scope and lining up another shot before she even spoke. 

“And if I don’t?” The bullet whizzed past, a foot from her head and exploded the piled junk when it hit the desk behind her. 

He held the radio up his gun as his discharged the shell and reloaded, making sure she could hear him. “I said do it Anna.” 

She whimpered softly over the radio and grabbed the chair from the desk and the lantern. Stepping forward slowly until she heard his voice over the radio again. “Yes, right there. Good girl. Take your pants off.” 

He switched back to the binoculars and watched as she popped the button and pulled them down slowly. Ever since Hancock and Anna had invited him into their relationship, he had thought about getting her alone like this. It wasn’t that he minded sharing her, not at all, but when they were all together, she couldn’t help but fall into being Hancock’s little Kitten. He wanted to feel the rush of her begging and whimpering for him. 

And what a rush it was. Anna had pulled her pants and panties off completely and was rocking on the balls of her feet as if she was waiting for his next instruction. 

“Mmmm. You do look good down my sights Anna. I want you to sit down and open your legs for me.” 

She hesitated and he let another round fly, still keeping them about a foot away from her but the threat clear. 

“RJ...” She whined into the mic and the sound went straight to his cock. He had heard that tone before, right before he sunk his cock into her ass. As much as he wanted to go over there right now it would take him at least 10 minutes. 

“What is it Anna? Gonna tell me to stop?” He watched he head shake in the negative before she sat in the chair. Increasing the magnification on his binoculars he could see as the lamplight glistened on her thighs, she was wet. Really wet. 

“Ohhh what’s this I see. Looks like someone likes the thought that I could put a bullet in her at any moment.” Ha watched as her entire body shuddered and her knees feel open. 

“Please RJ.” Even over the radio, he could hear how badly she wanted him. 

“Please what? I’m all the way over here. Maybe you should bury your fingers in your pussy and imagine my cock.” She brought one foot up onto the seat of the chair to balance herself and ran her fingers over her slit. One finger dipped in and then another and another. Fuck, he had found some good skin mags over the years since he left Lamplight but this was amazing, watching her in real time. 

“Three already? Needy little whore. When I get over there, I am gonna fuck you so hard.” 

She moaned into the radio, and Mac couldn’t hold himself off any longer. His one hand kept the binoculars up to watch her while the other flew through the motions of undoing his belt and drawing his cock out. 

She was fucking herself on her fingers now, mouth open and he was sure that when she came, he would hear he even without the radio. “That’s a good girl. I want you to work yourself nice and good and make yourself cum. Then I am gonna come over there and fuck you until the sun comes up.” He growled the words out and started stroking himself. He watched as her free hand came up to rub tight circles on her clit signaling she was just about to explode. 

“That’s it. Cum for me Anna” He moaned into the mic and he was right, as he watched her body shudder through her orgasm, he could hear her moans all the way across the street. He worked himself quickly and came with a grunt, shooting his load over the wall in front of him. Fuck, good enough to keep the edge off. He packed up his supplies and started to climb down from his roost. 

Her voice crackled over the radio “RJ?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You coming?” 

“You better have that room ready when I get to the third floor Anna. If not, I am gonna bend you over the table and kill anyone who interrupts me” His feet hit the ruined floor of the twin apartment building across the street and he started to jog for the stairwell. Thanking Atom for his youth and stamina. He was already thinking of the things Anna was going to do when he got there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this does give some *mild* spoilers for up and coming events in Rogue Robot. They will all get together! le gasp. Anyway this is just a tiny drabble I knocked out in a hour with an idea that had been percolating for a while now.  
Enjoy!
> 
> PS. OH MY LORD STICKY! I hated trying to escort him to Big town. Made a quick save before we left and after the third attempt I started saving after each encounter. At one point his head just completely exploded and my only response was "Welp....Guess Sticky is dead."


End file.
